


The Bra Situation

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Multiverse Anecdotes [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Multiverse Anecdotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and America bond over unexpected things, while trying to figure out each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bra Situation

"Thanks for practicing with me, Chavez," Kate says entering the locker room where they put away their equipment and sports-clothing, "it’s not very easy finding moving targets that can take the shots."

"You could try shooting at Loki," America suggested opening her own locker. 

Kate giggles. 

"I knew it. I knew you had a sense of humor.”

"Who said I didn’t?" America asks looking over her shoulder, but her face’s still so completely serious that Kate can’t tell if she’s teasing or actually offended. Still, her mind trails off as soon as America takes off her shirt.

"Wha—" 

America’s doesn’t seem bothered at all by the fact that she’s still standing there and simply seems odd to her that she, being so private about so many stuff, would be so nonchalant about changing in front of her.

"Your bra’s flag-themed too," Kate suddenly blurts.

America turns around. She glances down at her red and blue underwear before looking back up at her.

"Yeah, so?" she asks defiantly arching a brow.

"Nothing," Kate corrects quickly.

America rolls her eyes and keeps searching for her stuff inside her locker. She really doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that she’s only on her bra. Eventually, Kate decides it’s even more awkward just standing there staring, so she gets over her reticence and takes off the top part of her suit too.

"You are one to talk," America suddenly says side-glancing at her.

"What?"

"Yours is purple," she comments.

"Oh, right," Kate looks down at her own chest. "Well, it’s my favorite color."

"Yeah, I can see that, princess.”

She’s about to complain about the nick name but there’s something scornful about America’s tone that makes her glance down once more. Sure enough, her underwear has the word “prin-cess” printed on silver letters across her breasts. When she’d bought it, the designer’s store advertised it as being sexy. She’s so used to it, she doesn’t see it anymore.

Kate feels her face blush violently, but America’s already too busy making a braid with her thick hair to notice. She still doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that she’s standing there on short pants and bra. 

First, Kate thinks how weird it is to see America so easy-going about anything. Then, she realizes it might be normal to the girl, it’s just that she didn’t know. Actually, they barely know anything at all about her… except Loki who always manages to avoid the subject.

”So what’s the deal with you?” Kate suddenly asks.

America doesn’t answer, which seems to be a habit of hers, she just gives her a look that screams what?.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Helping you practice?"

"No," Kate purses her lips. She doesn’t like America bringing up that she just helped her while she’s trying to question her. “I mean, helping all of us. Coming along. Why?”

"I could ask the same to you," Chavez says calmly.

"What?"

"You didn’t get ‘infected’ by mother for all we know. You weren’t directly attacked by her until you and Noh-Varr intervened. For all we know, Noh-Varr has more reasons to be here than you do. So why are you here?"

"I—"

Before even beginning to speak, Kate realizes America has continued undressing nonchalantly, and now’s just on her underwear. She’d heard of confident and wild latinas, but this is non-sense to her. She isn’t comfortable, especially since she barely knows the girl. She turns around, facing her locker, and proceeds to put on her own pajamas without glancing at America.

"Billy and Teddy are my friends, my best friends," she talks as she quickly changes form her suit to her purple short-pants pajamas. "I’m here to help them. I would never leave them alone in this. Besides, we are superheroes. If there’s people endangered by an interdimensional parasite, it’s up to us to help. We can’t stay with our arms crossed. It’s who we are."

"Well, there you have it," America says, as if she’s the one to just have proved her point. 

"What?" Kate turns around annoyed. "You didn’t even answer my—"

They both halt and stare down at each other. Kate is wearing her “I love Hawkeye” t-shirt… whereas America’s sweatshirt reads “I love NY”. America realized too, she snorts arching an eyebrow. It is silly, but for some reason Kate finds it hilarious. She starts giggling and can’t stop. America looks at her laugh as if she doesn’t know what to make out of it, and finally smirks.

"Kate, the movie’s ready," Noh-Varr pocks his head through the door. "Are you coming? Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman and Loki Odinson are waiting for us."

"Sure! Coming," she says walking to the door. "You know you don’t have to call everyone by their full name, right?"

Noh-Varr doesn’t answer, but Kate is oddly comfortable with his silences. She’s already by the door when she turns around,

"You coming?" she asks America.

The last thing she’s expecting is the doubtful expression she receives as an answer. She looks worried, as if she doesn’t think she’d be wanted there. It’s just a second, and once the expression’s faded Kate thinks she might have imagined it.

"I’m not a fan or rom-coms," America says tugging her hands inside her sweartshirt’s pockets.

"We are watching a zombie movie. Lot’s of action, blood and head cutting. I think you’d like it," Kate insists.

She doesn’t even know why she thinks that’ll convince America. She doesn’t even know if that’s the sort of movie she’d enjoy. Though, she thinks, maybe that’s why she’s insisting: because she needs to know this girl better, instead of feeling as if they’re living with a stranger.

"And there’s popcorn."

"Fine, Princess" America gives in with a hint of a smile in her face before following her.

Kate realizes the America’s gonna stick to the nickname. She gives her a smile before walking down the hallway. They sit in the living room with everyone else. Kate cuddles with Noh, Billy with Teddy and Loki sits with his legs crossed on the floor. America takes the empty couch and kicks her legs up on the coffee table. 

Right as the movie title shows on the screen, Kate bites her lower lip a bit anxiously. America hadn’t answered her question.


End file.
